Rivals Clash
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Multi LGBTQ shipps][Cada Capítulo com um tema distinto] Se uma partida coletiva nos Campos da Justiça não é o suficiente para resolver desavenças pessoais, Howling Abyss será.(mais informações no prefácio) *YURI - F/F & YAOI - M/M*. AVISO: FANSERVICE & FEMALEGAZE & ANGST ATÉ ENJOAR!
1. Prefácio

Olá! Msartheart falando~

Eu raramente escrevo Prefácios nas minhas fics, até porque boa parte delas costumam ser oneshots ou são oriundas de um universo já bem estabelecido.. O que infelizmente não é o caso do lolzinho (gonguei meixmo essa rito mandada).

Então vou dar algumas considerações:

 **#1 -** Como mencionado na sinopse, Rivals Clash não é fic de um casal específico, mas sim de vários shipps LGBTQ+. Boa parte das histórias irá se basear nas lores antigas (antes ou até 2016), pois essa é a época que eu ainda jogava. Hoje em dia eu não acompanho mais nada de LoL, e imagino que o jornal da justiça e a história base de Runeterra ainda não foi reescrita pra virar canon permanente. Uma pena.

 **#2 -** O primeiro capítulo é Leona x Diana. O segundo é TF x Graves. O restante eu ainda estou decidindo a ordem dos pares.

 **#3 -** O cenário de T-O-D-A-S as batalhas é o ARAM (Howling Abyss), sem exceções.

 **#4 -** Eu sou a louca dos Omakes, então no final de cada capítulo vai ter um omakezinho tosco. :*

 **#5 -** Eu vou me basear em um Headcanon antigo meu (que por sinal foi usado na fic "Ain't No Moon To Gaze Alone" e em outras fics que não foram publicadas ainda) sobre o uso do espaço do Instituto da Guerra em si:

O instituto da Guerra é um complexo. Óbvio. Só que ele funciona em temporadas esporádicas e quando a temporada de batalhas está aberta, TODOS os campeões inscritos e os respectivos invocadores que representam suas respectivas cidade-estado são obrigados a participar. O lugar vira praticamente uma nova cidade em Valoran (Um Vaticano da vida digamos assim).

Os campeões que não estão em batalha tem a liberdade de fazer o que quiser (lembrando q o Instituto da Guerra tem regras de convivência e blablabla), então no tempo ocioso eles podem treinar, descansar, socializar, estudar e o que mais for (Eu não vou entrar muito em detalhes sobre o papel d os invocadores na história do lolzinho pq me dá preguiça e tb pq a presença dos invocadores na vida dos campeões varia pela intimidade de jogador pra jogador em relação ao seus mains... Ou seja, é um mundo aberto de possibilidades a ser exploradas e pode até estragar a experiência de leitura pois invocadores são basicamente OCs, e eu particularmente não gosto de colocar OCs em fanfictions).

Então pros campeões que quiserem acompanhar as partidas de outros campeões, eles tem um saguão/hall para tal. Assim como um refeitório coletivo, dormitórios, casas de banho, vastos parques e jardins, etc (baseada na arquitetura grega e sustentada por magia, como mostrada nas artes oficiais).

No caso dos dormitórios, eles são separados por facção e por ordem alfabética. Não há restrição por gênero masculino ou feminino (me baseando na premissa de que todos os participantes são civilizados ao menos a ponto de saber dividir e respeitar o espaço alheio -rixas acontecem, óbvio, mas o pacto de não agressão fora dos campos da justiça é sagrado aqui-) e cada fação tem sua própria mini cozinha, área de serviço, etc, etc, etc.

A hora de ser convocado para a partida diária é uma cerimônia obrigatória em um outro salão/saguão, a locutora vai anunciar os detalhes da partida (similar a hora que a gente escolhe os campeões, mapas e modo de jogo) e os campeões usam sua frase de guerra e pisam em uma plataforma que os leva para os campos da justiça. Até aqui nada diferente do que vemos ingame.

Por enquanto é isso! Se eu me lembrar de outros detalhes desse headcanon eu explico aqui mesmo.

 **#6 –** Rivals Clash só se diferencia um pouco das outras fics de lolzinho que eu costumo escrever devido ao fato de que eu não vou utilizar a influência dos invocadores nas partidas. Digamos que cada capítulo aqui é um acerto de contas pessoal entre cada par (com direito a plateia e/ou um epílogo no final de cada capítulo). Eu não diria que a fic inteira é fanservice pras gay mas é kkk

E vamos aos capítulos!~


	2. Antagônicas Por Benção Divina (sunmoon)

Capítulo 1: Antagônicas Por Benção Divina (Leona x Diana)

 _ **Aviso rápido pros desavisados que não leram o prefácio: fic baseada na antiga lore de MT Targon!**_

 **Enjoy!~** [Don't speak / I know what you're thinking / I don't need your reasons / Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!]

* * *

Diana e leona.

Rivais celestiais.

Sempre digladiando como se fosse a única coisa predestinadas a fazer de suas vidas.

Como se lutar entre si fosse o único meio de contato permitido a elas...

Leona não esconde seu sorriso. Oh não. Ela faz questão de o mostrar para sua única e real rival. E seu sorriso é puro deleite, pois é somente em momentos como este que Leona se sente verdadeiramente viva... Mesmo tendo conhecimento do grande risco de perder este bem precioso quando está em batalha contra a Escolhida da Lua.

Mas do que Leona se importa? É _Diana_ quem está a sua frente. E justamente por ser esta a quem a Escolhida do Sol está trocando carícias de espadas que ela mais tem prazer em defender seu direito a vida... Porém hoje, e finalmente hoje, que Leona se sentiu na urgência de ir mais longe...

A guerreira Rakkor usou de sua vasta experiência em combate corpo a corpo para virar o duelo a seu favor. Ela permitiu a Diana, oh sempre tão bravia Diana, ser a primeira a desferir o próximo golpe da espada curvada apenas para finalmente bloquear a fervorosa investida com sua mão enluvada a ouro em vez de se amortecer o golpe com seu escudo e contra atacar a intitulada Escárnio da Lua.

Leona desarmou Diana com um torcer de pulsos e jogou a espada prateada longe, não tardando em também largar seu mais precioso instrumento de guerra para fazer companhia a arma de Diana. A escolhida da Lua, furiosa com a mudança repentina desta dança de espadas, se recusou a dar esta longa batalha por vencida. Com o mesmo braço que foi torcido por sua rival solar, ela cerrou seus punhos e avançou dois passos no intuito de acertar o queixo de Leona.

Mesmo certeiro, o golpe pouco fez efeito. Leona, há já muito tempo, aprendeu a duras penas como levar um belo de um soco- ou uma sequência, no caso de agora. E a Solari não revidou os golpes recebidos, pelo contrário, apenas os defendia de palmas abertas com o mesmo sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

Leona não sorria por escárnio. Zombar de sua contraparte nunca foi sua intenção. Só que era inevitável encarar o olhar assassino de Diana sem deixar de achar graça da grande ironia que esta divina comédia celestial impõe em suas vidas. Ela sabe que merece algo melhor do que este amor correspondido com ódio e rancor. E sinceramente? Leona secretamente culpava ambas forças celestiais avassaladoras por ter afastado _sua_ Diana de seus braços para agora somente poder desfrutar de sua companhia sob o pretexto da defesa de sua terra natal. Isso a enfurecia de tal forma—

Por que é tão difícil para as pessoas dividir o mesmo espaço harmoniosamente? Por que Diana teve que sofrer tanto só porque via o mundo de uma forma diferente que o resto dos Solari?

Até mesmo Leona não era tão diferente assim de sua adorada. Ela só teve um pouco mais de sorte que sua contraparte lunar. Aliás, ela própria vivia em eterna contradição. Sua consciência não a permitia viver sem um incessante ardor em seu âmago pelo fato de ser eternamente grata por ter sido salva da inevitável execução quando se rebelou contra o sagrado e cruel rito de kor da tribo de Rakkor e se tornou a bastiã, a Escolhida do Sol idolatrada pelos Solari ao mesmo tempo que condena estes ditos seres iluminados pelo Sol por terem sentenciado _sua_ Diana à execução iminente pelo fato de ter descoberto sua verdadeira linhagem e natureza noturna e ainda por cima contestado os Solari a pagar pela dívida cultural com a verdade e o reconhecimento do povo Lunari. Mais ainda, Leona se odiava por ser tão fiel a seus salvadores, ser tão devota ao seu dever de Campeã Solar a ponto de constantemente ferir a si mesma e seu amor jurado física e emocionalmente a cada vez que entram em batalha para defender o que afinal? Ela mesma não sabe mais dizer.

Ela apenas exaustivamente segue conforme a dança.

E seu sorriso se desfez. Toda a adrenalina e euforia se esvaiu com o ar pesado abandonando seus pulmões. Seu peito agora ardia como nunca, a carga emocional era muito mais difícil de suportar do que os golpes marciais trocados a todo o momento. A guerreira Rakkor acolhida pelos Solari atingiu seu ponto de ruptura.

Ao contrário de Diana, Leona não desejava mais lutar.

Após doze outros golpes amortecidos sucessivamente, Leona segurou sua rival pelos dois braços, imobilizando-a. Por um instante, qualquer tipo de ruído cessou, dando lugar apenas a respiração pesada das duas guerreiras. Porém leona, sempre tão ativa, fitou a surpresa Diana no fundo dos olhos e quebrou o impactante silêncio com um longo e encorajador suspiro.

\- Sinceramente... Eu já estou cansada desta nossa dança sem compasso. Você não, Diana?

 _Nada além do suspiro arfado escapou dos lábios de Diana. Irritando-se do voto de silêncio, Leona pressionou os pulsos cobertos pelas braçadeiras com mais força, fazendo a já muito injuriada proteção de pedra ganhar mais uma rachadura._

\- Este é mesmo o único meio de poder ficar próxima a você? Te causando dor?

 _Puros olhos âmbar perfurava os prateados a sua frente tamanha era seu descontentamento._

\- É ISSO MESMO QUE VOCÊ QUER!?

E quanto mais Leona indagava Diana, mais a descendente Lunari silenciosamente se rebatia debaixo das mãos pesadas da guerreira Solari. Diana se recusava a responder tal pergunta. Ela mesma tinha se convencido de que esta é a única forma de estar próxima a sua agora a eterna rival, porém antes secretamente amante...

 _E então Leona a provou o contrário._

A Rakkor se demonstrou mais uma vez superior em luta corpo a corpo quando puxou os braços de Diana para si e aproveitou seu desequilíbrio para abraçá-la e beijá-la com fervor. Tal calor emanado nunca sentira de forma tão intensa, tão... Viceral... Seu beijo era um apelo ao seu ávido desejo por uma trégua deste tormento, era a confissão do seu crime passional de amar demais e de querer perdoar facilmente os erros passados... Mesmo sua dívida com os Solari não permitir a realização de tal vontade.

E onde Leona esperou resistência, encontrou... Reciprocidade. E isso a surpreendeu de tal forma que automaticamente cedeu suas forças. Ela se entregou ao inesperado carinho, as molhadas e quentes lagrimas de Diana que se misturavam com sua saliva...

 _E Leona não quis se afastar desta boca por nada._

Ela mal deu o tempo necessário para recuperar a própria respiração e novamente capturou a carnuda boca de Diana para novas sequencias de beijos, explorando e explorando... Matando a saudade do ato tão outrora constantemente praticado... E agora tão contido desejo por causa da tragédia que as segue...

Leona tinha medo de encerrar este momento e voltar para a triste realidade que as cerca e assombra.

A Solari muito queria o contrário, e de fato estava era segurando suas vontades; a urgente necessidade de explorar todo o resto de Diana. Ela não podia se afobar, não suplicar em um sussurro para tomá-la logo ali. Não em meio a tanto sangue misturado ao chão, as paredes e a torre. Tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi carinhosamente encerrar seu beijo em um suspiro alto e longo e afundar seu rosto nos cabelos prateados que dividiam espaço no vão do pescoço pálido de Diana, além de abraçá-la com todo o cuidado que podia ter. A batalha, como sempre, foi longa e árdua demais para o seu gosto. provavelmente havia algum ponto injuriado no corpo de sua amada e Leona não desejava piorar a injúria.

 _E quando a Rakkor tomou coragem para falar..._

\- Diana... Ah, Diana... Será que um dia nós-

\- Shh.

Diana calou-a com um novo beijo carregado. Cada movimento dos lábios e língua e dentes da Lunari significava uma palavra.

"Fique calada, Leona... Apenas... não fale. Aprecie... O momento... Pois pode... Ser o último..."

Era o que Diana queria dizer a cada beijo.

Ambas estavam hipnotizadas pelo próprio instinto. Leona não queria se perder da refrescante presença de Diana, pouco foi a saudade saciada deste contato tão íntimo... E a mulher de olhos prateados não queria os calafrios que ganharia caso se afastasse do calor solar de sua amada.

 _Em contrapartida às suas vontades..._

Leona notou pequenos clarões a iluminarem como luzes emanadas de vagalumes. Era cada esfera da _Cascata Lívida_ conjurada por Diana fluindo suavemente sob seus pés e subindo...

Diana a estava atacando novamente. E diferente do que a Escolhida do Sol presenciou anteriormente, eram lágrimas que ainda escorriam do semblante marcado de sua contraparte Lunar acompanhadas de uma expressão profundamente magoada.

 _No fim, Leona recebeu sua resposta._

\- Minha Diana, sempre tão emocional...

Sorrindo um sorriso abatido, Leona segurou o rosto de Diana com as duas mãos para um último e agridoce beijo. Durante o mover de lábios seu corpo se tornou imóvel por causa do _Colapso Minguante_ conjurado. A descendente Rakkor sentia que muito brevemente seu corpo iria sucumbir à derrota. Ela sabia que o último golpe de sua eterna rival celestial viria... E então preparou o seu próprio.

\- O crepúsculo se aproxima...

Foi o que a Solari sussurrou árdua e lentamente quando perdeu suas forças e caiu no chão. Derrotada pelo _Golpe Crescente_ de Diana, lágrimas finalmente escorriam de seu próprio rosto.

Não muitos segundos depois, Diana fez companhia a Escolhida do Sol quando caiu no solo queimado pelo poderosa Labareda Solar que a atingiu.

 _ **Fin~**_

 _ **=~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~=**_

 _ **::: Omake :::**_

 _ **::::: Saguão de Exibição de Partidas do Instituto da Guerra :::::**_

*Os ali presentes Morgana, Pantheon, LeBlanc, Kalista e Ahri não tinham coisa melhor pra fazer então ficaram assistindo a luta de Diana vs Leona e comentando*

LeBlanc: Viu? É Isso que dá deixar Leona ir mid contra a Diana. Só resulta em drama.

Morgana: TODA santa partida que se preza elas fazem isso... Tá chato já vio.

Pantheon: Elas são de Monte Targon... Tragédia é o nosso almoço e janta.

Ahri: Certeza que você não tem nada a ver com isso, Kalista linda?

Kalista: *usando uma camiseta escrito "I SHIPP IT HARD"* Elas se jogam uma na outra por conta própria. Eu apenas aprecio romance proibido delas...

*Diana e Leona descem da plataforma divosamente*

*Olhar fixo dos fofoqueiros do fuxico nas duas*

Diana: ...Tch. Servos boçais. *se afasta*

Leona: E então? Fizermos bem?

Kalista: Foi bravo! Bravo! bravíssimo!

*expressão de "gota" nas duas campeãs celestiais*

Leona: Se-Sempre apoiando a gente, Kalista...

*Ahri sai correndo de onde estava sentada e pula em cima de Leona*

Ahri: Oii, Leona-sama... Adivinha?~~ Ontem eu fiz pentakill-nyah~~

Leona: Le...legal... *afaga a cabeça da Ahri igual afaga um gato*

Ahri: Não acha que eu mereço uma recompe- MEOWRRRR!

Le Blanc: *tom de voz passivo agressivo* Fugindo assim de mim você vai ver aonde vai ter sua recompensa...

*LB tira a Ahri de cima da Leona pelas orelhas*

Ahri: N-na orelha não, mestra... Ughh... *LB afastando Ahri pra longe do saguão...*

Leona: *grita* Tome cuidados vocês duas!

*som de ponta de pé batendo no chão vindo de Diana*

Diana: Se importa em explicar?

Leona: Hmm... Você se lembra daquele vídeo promocional que o conselho de invocadores me obrigou a participar? O "A New Dawn"...

Diana: Aquele vídeo de destruição exagerada do Campo da Justiça? Tch.

Leona: É... E parece que a Ahri ainda não desapegou da personagem...

Diana: Sei...

*Leona se aproxima da Diana como se estivesse andando com flores ao seu redor*

Leona: Hey Di, me dê sua mão... Não vê as linhas na sua palma? É o nosso amor escrito em cada uma delas...

Diana: Le-Leona, sua besta... *cora violentamente*

Leona: Vamos lá, que o próximo um por um é a Zyra contra Elise.

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Heya pípou~ o/**_

 _ **Umas curiosidades bestas:**_

 _ **#1**_

 _ **Eu estou com uma mania tosca de imaginar música tema pras toda santa fic minha sendo que nem todas elas são songfic lolz**_

 _ **Ai enquanto eu terminava de editar esta fic aque eu lembrei imediatamente da Gwen Stefani, então eu já logo recomendo ouvir No Doubt - Don't Speak durante ou depois da leitura 3**_

 _ **#2**_

 _ **O primeiro capítulo desta ficzinha cheia de foeyay foi escrita a mão e direto na caneta compactor sobre folha rasgada pq sou cavernosa mêmo :v**_

 _ **Hoje em dia eu raramente escrevo em papel por questões ecológicas e econômicas (magina só como a minha caligrafia tá uma bosta em 2018kkkk)**_

 _ **Mas ainda assim eu tenho um enorme apreço por esta fic justamente por ter conseguido desenvolver a ideia todinha na folha mesmo tendo levado eras pra postar ela , hue**_

 _ **#3**_

 _ **A outra curiosidade é que meu headcanon para a dinâmica de casal que dialeo tem é a de que a Leona sempre, SEMPRE vai de alguma forma conseguir manipular as emoções e reações de Diana ao seu favor pelo simples fato de que ela pode e pq eu quis assim :v (só nessa fic aque que a tática não deu certo pra Leona coitada kkk)**_

 _ **#4**_

 _ **Segunda-feira, 5 de novembro de doismilidizoito, eu estava consultando as tropes sobre lolzinho no site tv tropes e o resultado foi eu voltar a desejar terminar minhas s fics de lol. Beleza, passei o dia todo revisando e editando as que já estavam praticamente prontas (Principalmente sunmoon e piltover's finest). Aí chegou dia 6 e eu vejo a notícia sobre as novas skins da Leona no twitter! Coincidência? NÃO SEI! SÓ SEI QUE A RITO GOMEZ TÁ DESESPERADA A PONTO DE FAZER SHIPP TEASE DESCARADO (que infelizmente foi ofuscado pela treta do preço das skins kkk) PARA PROVOCAR / DAR BISCOITO PROS SHIPPADORES DO SOL E DA LUA (euzinha incluída haha)**_

 _ **Dado ao filme queimado da Rito Gomes perante as funcionárias da divisão LA/NA, acho que a tendência é a decadência mesmo.**_

 _ **#5**_

 _ **Ainda assim eu continuo sem tesão de voltar a jogar lolzinho. C'est La Vie ¯\\_(**_ _ **ツ**_ _ **)_/¯**_

 _ **(e cogitando seriamente vender minha conta. Só o futuro dirá...)**_

 _ **(290315) (071118)**_


	3. Lucky Shot (Twisted Fate x Graves)

Capítulo 2: Lucky Shot (Twisted Fate x Graves)

 _ **O foeyay tá up to eleven aqui~ ~**_

 _ **Enjoy!~**_ [I don't know who you think you are / But before the night is through/ I wanna do bad things with you/ I wanna do **real** bad things with you]

* * *

Assim que deu um passo à frente da plataforma, Malcolm Graves jogou o pouco que restava do seu charuto no chão e acendeu outro. Diferente do que costuma escolher, o criminoso de Bilgeawater preferiu se focar na sua movimentação antes do poder de ataque. Para o inimigo em questão, ele estava cheio de surpresas.

Do outro lado do campo da justiça, Twisted Fate conversava com o vendedor adversidades, totalmente alheio ao tempo. Ele queria fazer seu adversário se perder no próprio ódio, pois Graves enfurecido é o melhor Graves para Twisted Fate. E o mago penas saiu da base quando ouviu os ecos de seu nome sendo carregados pelo vento longínquo.

Tobias sorriu. O mapa escolhido para a batalha parecia uma afronta. Restos de navio espalhados a todo o redor e torres que imitavam velas, o cheiro de água salgada invadindo suas narinas quase o fez se sentir em casa. Este era o cenário perfeito para a prestação de contas que necessitava ser feita.

Mal Twisted Fate ficou ao alcance da visão de Graves e foi recebido por tiros. Sorte a do mago ser um exímio esquivador.

\- Graves, Graves, Graves... Que sorte a minha hoje, uh?

\- É... Vamos por essa tua sorte à prova.

E iniciaram o duelo à moda faroeste. Quem tivesse o reflexo mais rápido ganhava esta partida... Ou, talvez, quem tivesse a língua mais _afiada_.

\- Sempre tão bruto, meu caro Graves... Atirado primeiro antes de perguntar como estou indo... Se a família vai bem...

\- E você sempre essa marica fresca. Piff. Pulando Jogando cartinhas coloridas pra lá e pra cá.

TF de início considerou imobilizar Graves com sua carta amarela, mas que graça teria se acabasse com o jogo assim tão rápido? Em vez de abusar de suas habilidades mágicas, preferiu testar o temperamento de Graves.

\- Esqueceu do ponto crucial dos meus movimentos, Graves? Eu **SOU** um jogador de cartas. Não se esqueça de levar isso em conta...

\- Tch. Com certeza o mais rato dos jogadores.

Claro que Graves estava levando esta informação em conta. Ele conhece bem este Tobias Foxtrot à sua frente. Ele aprendeu de cor e salteado cada truque do ex parceiro de crime. Justamente por isso que _desta vez_ Graves irá batalhar com o cérebro e não com a raiva.

\- Eu tenho mesmo de dizer, prezado Malcolm... Eu _adoro_ quando você mete chumbo em mim, garanhão.

 _...Ou pelo menos_ _ **pretende**_ _._

\- Heh. Tu sempre foi um puto dum viado mesmo.

\- Só você carrega a melhor shotgun de toda Valoran. Como poderia eu não ficar animado?

Graves sempre soube deste pequeno detalhe em Twisted Fate. Da discutível mania do mago de gostar de flertar com Deus e o mundo e consequentemente causar constantes problemas por conta disso. Ele mesmo não podia negar, quando ainda parceiros de crime, Graves também se deliciava da _versatilidade_ de Tobias Foxtrot. Decerto isso não era parte do acordo, mas Graves o fazia mesmo assim. Era prático e consensual, afinal Twisted Fate nunca perdia uma oportunidade de usar seus truques escondido na manga...

Mas claro, estes eram outros tempos...

Mesmo este momento agora parecer exatamente como todos os outros vividos.

Tch. Twisted Fate não mudou uma centelha.

\- Usa esse canhão em mim, bonitão..

E Graves usou. Tiro após tiro Graves se aproximava de TF, e esse se desviava de cada projétil e revidava os ataques com suas cartas sem nem ao menos piscar. Que rato. TF circundava Graves com seu teleporte como uma afronta descarada. O atirador foragido sabia que o mago só o estava irritando e aparentemente conseguiu o que queria, pois Graves fez a última coisa que TF esperava que ele fizesse. O condenado foragido inesperadamente largou sua shotgun e se moveu em sua direção a TF a passos pesados, deixando o mago claramente surpreso.

Ironicamente, por mais efetiva que fosse sua magia, o tempo de conjuração era um tanto demorado. E exatamente a magia que ele mais precisaria agora não estava disponível... A única opção do cowboy trambiqueiro foi a de se afastar o máximo que podia do faroeste delinquente.

Porém nota-se aqui a ironia do seu sobrenome de batismo não fazer jus a realidade, pois Twisted Fate não é tão rápido sem sua magia...

... E então graves o encurralou.

\- Heh. Patético, você. Sem essa tua magia de bicha tu não passa de mais um traíra jogador de cartinhas que eu vou ter o prazer em matar...

\- Contanto que você não estrague o chapéu...

\- Tu tem um ciúme fudido desta merda de chapéu mesmo uh, Tobias.

\- Bom... Foi você quem me deu ele, então...

E Graves jogou o chapéu de TF longe, já enlaçando o braço musculoso pela cintura e pressionando seu corpo contra o do mago.

\- V-vai com calma, parceiro... Eu não trouxe o KY hoje, hehe...

Graves nem perdia tempo em se perguntar por que diabos TF não largava do sorriso de quem está no controle da situação mesmo estando em uma clara desvantagem.

\- Muito boa informação, _Foxtrot_. Mas tenho certeza que tu tem um truque escondido na manga que resolva o problema.

E Graves iniciou seu plano de matar Tobias aonde ele era mais vulnerável. A começar por—

*Desconectado do Servidor*

 _ **Fin~**_

 _ **=~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~=**_

 _ **::: Omake :::**_

 _ **::::: Saguão de Exibição de Partidas do Instituto da Guerra :::::**_

*As cinco bunita atendidas pelo nome de Lux, Janna, Fiora, Miss Fortune e Evelyn tudo fazendo unha antes de começar a partida delas*

*Lux não estava exatamente fazendo a unha pq teva super atenta na batalha*

Lux: ...Uau...

Janna: Uau o que garota presta atenção no que ce tá fazendo ta borrando a minha unha toda caramba!

Lux: *explodindo em fujoshiness* ELES REALMENTE FIZERAM AQUILO AAAAA BERROOOOOOO

*Janna joga o vidrinho de esmalte na cara da Lux pra ela largar de ser tarada*

Miss Fortune: ...Sinceramente? Nunca esconderam de ninguém. O Graves sempre correu atrás do TF como um cachorrinho desde Bilgeawater até aqui. Só não vê quem não quer.

Evelynn: Tá querendo ganhá um tabefe ô coisinhan? O TF é meu ex!

Miss Fortune: Sinto muito por você então viu amore?

Evelynn: Pena porque quirida? O boy dança bem e é versátil! Tu tá insinuando que eu não fui feliz por acaso? Pois fique sabendo que eu fui muito bem servida viu?

Janna: Mas por que largou dele então criatura!?

Evelynn: Ué, enjoei.

*Cara de deboche da Janna e da MF pra Eve*

Fiora: ...De qualquer forma, eu nunca que ia imaginar que você tivesse um gosto tão peculiar a ponto de gostar de _bara_ , Lux! Tô passada!

Lux: Corta essa... Por que você acha que eu namoro o Ezreal?

Fiora: Mas ele é sempre pego no flagra fazendo alguma coisa com o Taric...

Lux: Exatamenthy!

Fiora, MF, Evelynn e Janna: ...Oh. Agora tudo faz sentido.

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Então, deixa eu contar uma coisa: O Graves é G0Y! :o**_

 _ **(mentira, Ele é o gay bear/urso que não performa feminilidade. Homens gays assim existem também viu dois bj)**_

 _ **E o TF é Bi. Não vamos apagar o B do LGBTQ+ tá bom? Outro bj**_

 _ **Eu sei que eu exagerei um pouco na """""masculinidade""""" do Graves, mas a coisa mais curiosa do mundo é que eu já conheci gays que tem um fetiche ENORME por homem assim, e fetiche por fetiche todo mundo sente prazer no final não é mesmo? Chega de bj**_

 _ **(ênfase na palavra FETICHE)**_

 _ **LEMBRANDO MAIS UMA VEZ QUE RIVALS CLASH É FANSERVICE PRAS GAY ENTÃO VIR AQUI ME DIFAMAR É O MESMO QUE IR LÁ NO CINEMA PAGAR PRA VER O FILME DO FREDDIE MERCURY E RECLAMAR QUE TEM CENA GAY PORRA POE A MÃO NA COERÊNCIA SEU FISCAL DE CU DO CARAIO!**_

 _ **De resto, #PAS**_

 _ **Musiquinha tema pra eles: Jace Everett - Bad Things**_

 _ **(030815)(071118)**_


End file.
